Power Rangers: Galactic Raiders
by Mr.Saviour009
Summary: Partially based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Two years following the Great Ranger War and the Ranger Powers are spread across the galaxy, Rumors of the Worlds Greatest Treasure have spread throughout the galaxy. The powerful Zanyark army seeks to use this Power to take over the Andromeda Galaxy. Valtrious, disciple of Zordon must unite a team of Rangers to defeat the Zanyark
1. Rosch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. I do own the idea of the Galactic Raiders anyway.

**A/N: **Galactic Raiders is my adaptation of Gokaiger, in my opinion it is going to take a bit of a turn from usual Gokaiger adaptations. Now this is only a preview and I just wanted to get the ideas that are in my head recorded on something.

**A/N 2: Also 5000 zennies is equal to 500 dollars**

*-Power Rangers: Galactic Raiders-*

Somewhere, far away from civilization a battle was taking place. This battle was no ordinary battle, this had the fate of the planet resting on it's shoulders.

An army of metallic colored soldiers stood on one side and on the other side they stood. Power Rangers: Defenders of the Universe. The metallic soldiers all grunted and growled, they were ready. At the head of the Ranger army stood veteran Ranger, Tommy Oliver in his Brachio Ranger suit.

"Listen up, we can't let the Zanyark win now let's do this!" Tommy said before kiaing.

The Rangers, 123 strong shared a powerful battle cry before dropping into their respective fighting stances. The two sides charged at each other.

The battle went back and forth.

The Red Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D, Mystic Force, Overdrive and Samurai Rangers activated their Battalizers.

They took out a large group of the metallic soldiers known as Gormins.

As the battle raged on, Zanyark ships began entering earth's atmosphere.

Once they were close enough the began blasting the battlefield, hitting friend and foe alike. The Rangers all managed to survive. Troy, the Red MegaForce Ranger regrouped with his team.

"What do we do, we can take all of tthose Zanyark ships out?" He asked.

"We have to combine our powers, it's the only way to take them all out!" Green Zeo Ranger Adam Park said.

"Let's do everyone!" Tommy exclaimed.

The Rangers all shot their hands towards the sky. They all began to glow and their combined energies shot up to the sky, destroying the fleet of ships.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Up in space on the flag ship known as the Gigant Horse, a very enraged Prince Jaxx Gill was throwing a fit.

"How could those Rangers defeat all of the forces we brought from Planet Zanyark, Taurios what do we have left?" Jaxx hollered.

Prince Jaxx Gill's advisor Chief Taurios walked over to him.

"Prince Jaxx, we have lost over 85 percent of our forces we have to travel back to Zanyark and regroup," Taurios said.

Jaxx sighed as he plopped down on his throne.

"Very well let's begin the journey home, alert the remaining ships," He said.

The Gigant Horse and the remaining Zanyark ships began the journey home.

*-Power Rangers: Galactic Raiders-*

Down on Earth it was a bittersweet moment for the Rangers. The 123 warriors sat in the wasteland and talked amongst themselves.

Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger, Zach the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger and Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger were all talking to each other.

"So we won," Jayden said.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that's the last time we'll be morphing," Zhane said.

"You're right but we saved the world, maybe the entire universe," Zach said.

"But at a huge cost," Jayden sighed.

Emily, Jayden's teammate made her way over to them.

"Great, you're okay Jayden!" Emily said.

"You could say that," Jayden said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"We can't morph anymore, none of us, if the Zanyark were to return we'd be completely defenseless," Jayden said.

Zhane put his hand on Jayden's shoulder.

"Trust me, the Zanyark won't be back for sometime, their planet is millions of light years away," He said.

Jayden gave a half hearted smile.

"I'll just have to take your word for it," he said.

"Guys Tommy wants to talk to us all," Dax said running over to them.

The Rangers exchanged looks before heading over to the crowd of Rangers.

In the center was Tommy.

"First off I'd like to thank you all for standing up to save our planet, I wished we could have all met under different circumstances, in any case what happened today was a hard fought and well earned victory. Even though we've lost our powers I want you all to remember this, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. Somewhere out there, there is another team of Rangers that will come together to pick up where 17 generations of their predecessors left off. May the Power protect you all,"

Tommy said.

The Rangers clapped and whooped as Tommy's mini speech concluded. As they celebrated, Troy turned to Jayden who was standing next to him.

"I hope he's right about there being more Rangers," He said.

Jayden crossed his arms and smiled.

"Don't worry, the Power Rangers always pull some sort of miracle out of their hats, have some faith like I'm sure everybody else does," Jayden said.

Troy flashed a smile before cheering alongside his fellow Rangers.

*-Power Rangers Galactic Raiders-*

(Two years later...)

On a distant planet in the Whirlpool galaxy, a heated competition was taking place. In a large steel cage, two monsters were battling it out. One was a heavily armored creature named Valaxius and a orange monster named Paramax the Weapon Master.

Paramax swung his broad sword at Valaxius who blocked it. Paramax drew a sledge hammer and hit Valaxius with it. Valaxius jerked backwards. Paramax spun around and delivered another strike with the broad sword. Paramax hit him with the sledge hammer again and sheathed his sword as he did.

Paramax revealed a shotgun from his thigh holster and blasted Valaxius back onto the floor. The officiating referee counted to three but Valaxius did not rise. A bell was rang and Paramax paraded around the ring in victory.

"Oooh and Valaxius has been defeated and with that, Paramax moves onto the final round!" The announcer said from a podium about 30 feet above the cage.

The crowd surrounding them cheered and roared for the next fight to start.

"Bring in the other fighter!" The referee said.

"Let's get ready for the final bout! Challenger one in the ring a native to our lovely planet of Machinia, Paramax the Weaponmaster!" The announcer said.

Paramax roared to hype up the crowd.

"And the challenger two, all the way from KO-35, he's a bounty hunter that goes by the name Rosch Oerba!" The announcer said.

A man walked over from the contestant area to the front of the cage. black hair that stopped just above his shoulders with a streak of grey running through it. He had a red jacket with tails that ran down to the middle of his thigh.

Rosch pulled up his boots and tightened the laces. He tucked the three dog tags he has into his shirt before stepping in the ring.

"Now the final bout is set to begin, now the winner of the fight not only gets 5000 zennies but wins the Lightspeed Ranger keys which contain the power of the Rangers themselves! Now let's get this show on the road!" The announcer said.

Rosch smirked confidently as he materialized a pirate sword and a colonial modeled gun into his hands.

"Couldn't have said it better my self," he said.

Soon enough the battle was under way.

Paramax wielded his sledgehammer.

Rosch held his sword up and engaged Paramax. Paramax wildly swung his sledgehammer at Rosch who expertly blocked it. Rosch fired his gun into Paramax's chest. The creature stumbled back but was clearly unfazed by it.

"Whoa," Rosch said mildly impressed.

Paramax drew his shotgun and fired it.

Rosch fired back with his own gun just in time to deflect the bullets. Paramax got up and swung his hammer again which Rosch side stepped. He brought his sword down on Paramax who blocked it. Paramax hit Rosch with the sledgehammer, knocking him across the ring and into the other side of the cage.

Rosch groaned loudly and rolled onto his back.

"Well that one hurt," he hissed.

Without using his hands, he hopped up and spun around to face Paramax.

"Well it looks like I've got to step it up a bit," Rosch said as his weapons disappeared.

From his belt, Rosch pulled out a large phone called a G-Changer, and flipped it open. He also pulled out a Ranger key which none had seen before.

"Galactic Raiders, Set Sail!" He cried.

Rosch thrust the Ranger Key forward before driving it back into the slot on the G-Changer. He thrust the G-Changer forward as it glowed a bright red.

Rosch is in the middle of space wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center. Two red X's speed towards him. The first one hits his chest creating the red jacket of his suit. The second one hit's his face creating his helmet.

Rosch stood across from his opponent confidently.

"Galactic Raider Red," He said smoothly.

Just like that the whole arena went silent.

"This battle has taken a very unexpected turn of events..."

The announcer said.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Rosch said summoning his Galactic Sabre and Galactic Gun.

Rosch charged at Paramax who did not have enough time to react. He kicked Paramax then fired at him. Rosch went to deliver an attack with his sabre. Paramax attempted to block it with his sledgehammer but the handle was split in half. The blow landed causing Paramax to stumbled back. Rosch took the opportiunity to deliver several strikes with his Galactic Sabre hurting Paramax even more. Rosch leaped up and dropkicked the Weaponmaster.

He rolled backwards and ended up on one knee. Rosch planted his sword into the ground and stood up. He clicked the button on top of his golded belt buckled revealing the Galactic Raider Red Key.

He pulled it out and stuck it into a key hole on top of the Galactic Gun.

The gun glowed with a bright red light.

The words

"FINAL WAVE!" Could be heard screaming from it.

"It's been fun but I have some Ranger Keys to win," he said.

He fired a single blast at Paramax blowing him out of the ring. The crowd gasped in amazement followed by cheering. Rosch demorphed and rotated his shoulders.

"Mr. Announcer I'd like my prize now,"

Rosch said.

The announcer hurried down.

"And here's our winner people, the bounty hunter all the way from KO-35, Rosch Oerba!" He said raising Rosch's hand.

The announcer handed him the 5000 zennies and the Lightspeed Ranger Keys in a small glass container.

"Let's hear if for out champion one more time folks!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered as Rosch made his way out of the arena.

"Navi, I'm done send the Galleon to come get me," Rosch said into his G-Changer.

"Okay Rosch, we're on our way!" A high pitched voice responded.

Soon enough, a red pirate ship hovered just outside the arena to pick Rosch up.

Rosch climbed up the chain on the anchor and once he made it on top he moved to the inside.

Once inside, he set the Keys down and sat in his chair.

"Rosch, Rosch!" The same high pitched voice from before called out.

Rosch looked around and saw a small mechanical bird fly towards him.

"Do you have the Lightspeed Ranger Keys?" The bird asked.

"Yes Navi, by the way where's Valtrious?" he inquired.

"He's coming in now," Navi chirped.

Valtrious was an apprentice of Zordon that was chosen specifically to protect the Galactic Raider powers if the need to use them ever arose. As if on cue, a man dressed in white and silver clothing stepped into the cabin.

"Hey Valtrious, I got the Lightspeed Ranger Keys, now all we have to do is head to Earth to get the Mighty Morphin' Keys," Rosch said.

"That's excellent! We've almost got all of the Ranger Keys," Valtrious said.

All of a sudden Navi squawked before flying all around the cabin.

"What is it Navi?" He asked.

"The Zanyark have they've begun traveling back to Earth, they'll get there in a matter of weeks!" Navi said.

"Are you sure?" Rosch asked.

"Positive!" Navi responded.

Rosch turned to the Valtrious.

"What do we do?"

"I think it's time we assemble a team," Valtrious said.

"Are you sure that's the best bet?" Rosch said sounding unsure.

"We have to, we need all of the Galactic Raider powers to defeat the Zanyark, don't worry though I've met four people on our journey for the Keys who can help, now we just need to get them,"

Said the Eltarian.

"Well let's get going, we don't have any time to waste," Rosch said taking the helm.

**A/N**: Well whaddya think? I can't believe how easily my ideas for this flowed! I guess I should continue with it but let me know what you guys think!


	2. Dahnte

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger or Power Rangers**

**A/N: Everytime a Ranger transforms into their predecessor, the theme from that series plays**

In the vastness of space, the Galactic Galleon sailed along. Rosch entered the control room. Rosch yawned as he stretched his arms up to the ceiling.

"No one's up yet huh?" He sighed.

Rosch sat down on a lone chair with a small wooden table next to it. On that table was a chest. Rosch opened it and inside were tons of Ranger keys.

Rosch picked up one of the Ranger keys which happened to be the Lost Galaxy Red Ranger.

"We put a year and a half into finding these things and we're almost done," Rosch said. Valtrious had soon entered the control room.

"Awake already?" Valtrious asked.

"Yeah I was a bit restless," Rosch said.

Valtrious walked over to the control panel and set a course for the planet of Viluma.

"Why are we heading to Viluma, that's a Zanyark hotspot?" Rosch asked.

"Because that's where we'll find our first recruit," Valtrious said.

*-Power Rangers-*

On the planet of Viluma, Zanyark monsters were transporting a caravan of prisoners across a barren landscape.

There were three gray jeeps speeding along. Inside were various aliens that were part of a resistance movement or common theives. Out of them all was one human. He had dark blonde curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had been awake for three days straight and his blue eyes were practically bloodshot. Around his neck was a collar with the Zanyark symbol engraved on it. He faded in and out of consciousness and tilted over.

Unfortunately he tilted over onto a blue foot soldier known as a Tsugormin who forcefully elbowed him.

"Get off me traitor!" He roared.

The man's neck snapped backwards as he sat up. Another Tsugormin who sat across from them snorted in disgust.

"What a fall from grace, he was a former high ranking Zanyark officer,"

"What did he do?" The first Tsugormin asked.

"He sold information to a resistance movement regarding a prison break,"

The second Tsugormin said.

"The Zanyark are a bunch of supremacists who abuse their power, I can't believe it took five years to realize that," the man said.

"Silence!" The Tsugormin said.

In a matter of minutes the caravan arrived at the prison. It was a large black facility with the Zanyark symbol plastered on the front of it.

The prisoners exited the trucks and walked towards the entrance. Once they entered they could see how large the prison was. The cells were high above them and down below was the mess hall. On the lowest level was the courtyard which led outside.

"Prisoner 6082319 Dahnte Kriess step forward," a Dolphin creature ordered.

Dahnte stepped forward as a collar was placed around his neck. The Dolphin creature snorted.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," it said. The Gormin had shoved him forward into the prison.

Dahnte took in his surroundings as two Gormin moved over to escort him to his cell. Suddenly the walls of the prison began to tremble. Dahnte looked around.

"What's going on?" He said. There was an explosion and then a gaping hole at the top of the prison.

"Guards, prepare for a total lockdown!" The dolphin creature hollered.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Rosch was standing on the edge of the Galactic Galleon with a rope in his hand.

"Navi have the Galleon pull around to the courtyard," Rosch said.

"You got it!" The bird chirped.

Rosch leaped off of the Galleon and into the gap. He landed smoothly as Gormin surrounded him. Rosch summoned his Galactic Gun and blasted. A group to his left. He leaped over them and ran off. Dahnte could see the battle from where he was at. Soon enough he saw Rosch running towards him.

"Dahnte?" He said pointing at him.

Dahnte nodded as Rosch slowed down as he got to him.

"We gotta go," Rosch said blasting Dahnte's chains off.

"Who are you?" Dahnte asked.

"My name is Rosch, and now we gotta go," he said.

More Gormins surrounded them.

"Get down!" Rosch said pushing Dahnte to the floor. He summoned his Galactic Sabre and cut down two Gormin.

He fired his Galactic Gun taking down more. Once they were all down he picked up Dahnte.

"Time to go!" Rosch said.

"Wait what do you-!"

Rosch wrapped his arm around Dahnte's waist and leaped over the rail and down below. As they were falling down Rosch pulled out a grappeling rope and threw it. It hooked onto the rail and the two slowly repelled down to the lowest level. Once they got there the two could see a large steel door blocking the way to the courtyard.

"Stand back," Rosch said.

He aimed his Galactic Gun and fired it four times, blowing the door away.

The two entered the courtyard which was just a section of the Viluma desert caged off.

"All right let's get going," Rosch said heading towards the Galactic Galleon which had begun to descend.

"I can't thank you enough I owe you,"

Dahnte said.

"Sure, and what's with the collar around your neck?" Rosch asked.

"I don't know the Zanyark put it on me," Dahnte said.

"All right then turn around," Rosch said. Dahnte turned around and Rosch chopped off the collar.

"Thanks-!"

Several blasts were fired at Rosch and Dahnte. Rosch used his Sabre to deflect the blasts. Gormin swarmed the courtyard blocking the exit.

"Looks like I have a fight on my hands," Rosch said. He looked over to Dahnte.

Rosch pulled out another G-Changer and a blue Ranger key.

"Since I helped you out care to reciprocate?" Rosch said holding his hand out. Dahnte took the key and they G-Changer.

"What's this?" He asked.

Rosch pulled out his own G-Changer.

"Just follow my lead, Galactic Raiders Set Sail!" Rosch said.

In a flash of red light Rosch had transformed into Galactic Raider Red.

Dahnte was pretty impressed.

"Well I guess it's my turn, Galactic Raiders Set Sail!" Dahnte said.

Dahnte thrust the Ranger Key forward before driving it back into the slot on the G-Changer. He thrust the G-Changer forward as it glowed a

bright blue. Dahnte is in the middle of space wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center. Two blue

X's speed towards him. The first one hits his chest creating the blue jacket of his suit. The second one hit's his face creating his helmet.

"Galactic Raider Blue," Dahnte said.

Dahnte stared at his gloved hands.

"Whoa," he gasped.

"Time to go to work," Rosch said summoning his Galactic Gun and Sabre.

Dahnte did the same and charged in right behind Rosch.

Rosch blasted away at the Gormin. He spun around and blasted more behind him. A Gormin flipped over his head but Rosch had struck its chest in midair.

Rosch had struck down several more Gormin when Dahnte had been backed over to him. Rosch observed him and noticed that his right hand holding his Galactic Gun was behind his back.

"Why don't you use your Gun?" Rosch asked as he struck down another Gormin. Dahnte turned his head towards Rosch.

"I never was a good shot," Dahnte said.

"Right then follow my lead," Rosch said pulling out his G-Changer.

He clicked the top of his belt buckle and on the other side was a Red Samurai Ranger key. Dahnte did the same to produce a Blue Samurai Ranger key. Rosch put the key into the G-Changer and said.

"Go Go Samurai!"

Dahnte did the same. The Shiba family crest appeared and passed over them.

They had become the Samurai Rangers.

"This is more like it," Dahnte said.

The two began slicing and dicing every Gormin in their path.

"We have to get under that ship there,"

Rosch said pulling out the Lion Disc.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!"

Dahnte pulled out the Swordfish Disc.

"Spin Sword, Dragon Splash!"

The two attacks blew the Gormin away.

"Let's go!" Rosch said.

Dahnte nodded as he ran off behind Rosch.

"Rope!" Rosch called out. Two ropes shot out of the Galactic Galleon.

The two grabbed onto the rope as it pulled them up and into the Galleon.

"Navi, leave them with a present!"

Rosch said. Navi chirped in response and pecked a series of buttons which activated the cannons of the Galleon.

The Galleon blasted the courtyard.

The Galleon ascended and pulled off.

The two demorphed.

"I can't thank you enough," Dahnte said.

"Well you could," Rosch said.

Dahnte raised his eyebrow.

"Join my crew and we'll find the Power Rangers greatest treasure, on top of that we can crush the Zanyark in the process," Rosch said.

"I don't know," Dahnte said.

"Please we need your help, if you don't the Zanyark will take over the rest of the universe," Valtrious said entering the room.

"Well, as a Zanyark officer I already was an enemy of the world, at least I'll be fighting for the right thing," Dahnte smiled. Rosch clapped his hands together.

"And the quest to unite the team is on!" He said.

Valtrious picked up Navi,

"Set a course for Otegos,"

"Yes Captain!" Navi chirped as he flew over to the navigation systems. The Galleon began to cruise through the vastness of space at high speed to it's next destination.


	3. Lanna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.**

The Galactic Galleon was cruising quietly through space. Rosch walked into the main quarters where Valtrious and Dahnte were.

"Okay, we have a blue ranger who's next?" He said. Valtrious turned away from Dahnte and moved to the navigation system.

"Our next stop is Almaria," He said.

Dahnte frowned.

"You don't really think that the next Ranger is there do you?" He asked.

Valtrious turned back to the Blue Ranger.

"Rangers come from diverse backgrounds, as I recall you were a Zanyark soldier right?"

Dahnte nodded slowly before redirecting his attention to the navigation system. Valtrious walked off into the Captain's quarters. Rosch walked over to Dahnte.

"Hey he is right you know, but it doesn't matter where we come from but we all do have a single mission in mind, to crush the Zanyark and to find the Greatest Treasure," Rosch said.

Dahnte shook his head.

"That treasure doesn't interest me, now that I'm a Ranger I can fufill my promise," Dahnte said.

"What do you mean?" Rosch asked.

Dahnte paused for a minute.

"I'll tell you later we're landing in Almaria," Dahnte said getting up.

"Wait you might want to change out of the prison garb, the old crew left some of their clothes here down in the washroom closet," Rosch said pointing to the stairs. Dahnte looked down at his military green prison uniform.

"Right I'll be right back," Dahnte said.

Rosch put on his red jacket and moved over to the chest. He opened it and there were three G-Changers. He picked up one and picked up a Yellow Ranger key. Dahnte came back up the stairs. He pulled his curly hair back into a ponytail and straightened his bright blue cotton suede jacket. He had on a grey shirt, black pants and black boots.

"All right let's go," Dahnte said.

Valtrious came out of the Captain's quarters.

"Be wary you two, the Zanyark forces have been notified of your aid in Dahnte's escape," Valtrious said.

"Right, let's keep a low profile," Rosch said. Dahnte nodded.

"Got it," he said. The two walked out of the control room then out of the Galactic Galleon.

*-Power Rangers Galactic Raiders-*

The planet of Almaria is very segregated. The rich are seperated in one section of the city and the poor live in the slums on the west side of the city. The Zanyark patrol the slums to make sure no one crosses the line into the others territory.

A Rhino-like officer was patroling the border when he heard screaming.

"Someone stop those urchins!" A woman shouted. The officer turned to see two girls running towards the border to the slums. The taller girl with a purse in her hand the shorter girl with a small bag of groceries in her hand. The Rhino officer drew his pistol.

"I order you to halt!" He said aiming the pistol.

"Lanna, cut into that street corner!" The taller girl said. The girl did as told and turned left. The taller girl followed close behind her. Lanna ran over to a dumpster followed by the taller girl.

"Reina, this is a dead end!" Lanna groaned.

"No it isn't little sister, here help me push this?" She said giving the dumpster a good push. Lanna pushed the dumpster as well revealing a small rectangular panel.

"Here we go," Reina said opening it.

The sisters climbed down onto the ladder below. Lanna closed it behind her. The Rhino ran into the street corner and looked around.

"They vanished!" He growled.

The monster looked around keeping his pistol at the ready. He took a step forward and bumped into something.

He looked down and saw the hatch that the girls escaped through.

"Finally the location of their hideout,"

Most of the poor Almarians lived above ground but, there were some who decided to move underground and created a whole civilization. A large group of them were resistance fighters known as the Survivors, hoping to get the Zanyark prescence off of their world.

Reina and Lanna made their way down the ladder and once they got to solid ground they were met with a tunnel.

"Reina, I'm all for helping the people here but the Zanyark are starting to catch some of the Survivors because of us," Lanna said.

Reina turned around to face her sister.

"Look, we take from those who can afford it and as for the Survivors they knew what they signed up for when they joined so that isn't my fault or yours," Reina said.

Lanna shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her yellow sweater.

"Fine, but I have a really bad feeling in my gut," Lanna said.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Rosch and Dahnte were walking around.

"So what's her name again?" Dahnte asked.

"Reina Farron, apparently we have to go to the slums to find her," Rosch said looking at the data on his G-Changer.

"I'd really like to know what makes this girl so special. It interests me," Dahnte said.

"Hey I'd like to know what makes us so special too, Valtrious could have picked any of the former Rangers to take up the responsibility but I'm glad it's me," Rosch said.

Dahnte raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Why is that?" He asked.

Rosch stopped in his tracks.

"A few years back, the Zanyark invaded my homeworld KO-35, They killed my best friend that day," Rosch said.

"Oh I get it," Dahnte said.

Rosch waved his finger.

"Ah I bet you don't, see while I was angry I'm not seeking revenge, I'm going to make sure that no one else gets hurt, I tried to do it alone but Valtrious doesn't see it my way," Rosch said shrugging his shoulders.

Dahnte nodded.

"I can sympathize to a certain degree," he said.

"Well life stories aside let's get back to looking for this girl," Rosch said.

He went to step forward when Dahnte suddenly grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back behind a corner. Seconds later a troop of Gormin and Tsugormin headed up by the Rhino leader.

"Come on soldiers we've got those Surviors now!" He said.

"What was that about?" Dahnte said.

Rosch pulled out his G-Changer.

"They said Survivor right? It says here that Reina is apart of that resistance group, we have to find them before the Zanyark do," Rosch said.

"Let's do it," Dahnte said.

*-Galactic Raiderqs-*

Underground, Reina and Lanna were serving up food to orphans, from when the Zanyark established a government on Almaria. Lanna set bowls down in front of four of them and placed various fruits in their bowl.

"Thank you Ms. Lanna!" They all said.

"No problem you little munchkins,"

Lanna said.

Lanna walked over to the kitchen and set the empty bag down. She leaned back on the counter.

"If it wasn't for the Zanyark we would have to live like this,"

She slammed her hand down on the counter.

"Dammit, it just isn't fair!" Lanna said.

There was a moment of silence before an explosion shook the kitchen knocking her off of her feet.

"What was that?" She said getting back up.

Lanna ran outside only to see a puff of smoke rising up from the entrance.

"What's going on?" She said taking a step forward. Suddenly gunshots and laser blasts rang out in the air.

Lanna ran back into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard at the bottom.

Inside was a box containing a pistol that Reina kept just for emergencies.

She stuffed the gun into her pocket and ran into the dining room.

"Come on you guys we have to go!" She said. The kids did as they were told and got up.

Outside, some of the Survivors had machine guns and were blasting away.

"Shafar, what's going on?" Lanna said pulling a dark-skinned man aside.

"The Zanyark have found us, get those kids to safety!" He said firing a two Gormin.

"Right, come on kids!" Lanna said running off with the kids right behind her. As they were running several Gormin and a Tsugormin cut off their path. Lanna pulled out her pistol and blasted all of the Gormin who hit the floor. The Tsugormin was unaffected.

It laughed and then inched closer. Lanna motioned for the kids to stay behind her. Lanna emptied her clip into the Tsugormin who was still unaffected.

"Dammit, I forgot the other clips!" Lanna groaned.

Reina quickly leaped in and fired her machine gun blasting the Tsugormin to the floor.

"Lanna go there are more survivors a bit farther down, bring the kids to them!" She said firing again.

Lanna nodded.

"Come on kids let's go!" Lanna said.

Lanna ran off with the kids and eventually made it to the other Survivors.

"Go with them," Lanna said as she handed over the kids to the Survivors.

More Gormin and Tsugormin swarmed the area cutting off any means of escape.

"Go take those kids to safety I'll hold them off!" Lanna said.

The soldiers nodded and took off with the kids. The Gormin and Tsugormin split apart to let the Rhino leader through.

"Oh it's you, where is your thieving sister?" He asked.

Soon enough more gunshots rang out from the left as several Gormin dropped to the floor. Reina ran into the circle and stood in front of Lanna.

"How the hell do we get out of this?" Lanna said.

"We fight," Reina said opening fire on a group of Gormin. Lanna punched one Gormin in the gut. She pulled back then roundhoused it. Lanna pulled a pipe from out of a discarded tool box. She swung it on one of them, spun around and hit another in the gut. Reina was blasting away a Gormin when a Tsugormin snuck up behind her and bashed her in the back. She groaned and hit the floor.

"Reina!" Lanna shouted.

She went to go help her sister but was struck by another Tsugormin and restrained by more Gormin.

"No, Reina get up!" Lanna said struggling to get free.

The Rhino leader and a Tsugormin walked over to Reina.

The Tsugormin picked her up and held her in front of the Rhino leader.

"I don't think I'll arrest you, instead I'll just make sure that you'll never be able to steal from people ever again," the Rhino leader said. The Tsugormin pushed Reina into the Rhino who then spun her around. A single gunshot rang out and Reina dropped to the floor.

Lanna screamed and fought her way out of the Gormin's grip. She ran over to her sister who was cringing from the pain. Lanna placed her hand on her sisters back and immediately pulled it back. It was covered in blood.

"Oh God sis," Lanna said.

Reina groaned.

"I'll be fine but I can't move my legs," she hissed. The Rhino leader had shot her in the small of her back.

"We're going to get out of here sis," Lanna said helping her up.

The Rhino leader and several foot soldiers cut off her path.

"Oh I don't think so, you see I haven't forgotten about you," the Rhino grinned.

Lanna gritted her teeth and took a step back.

"You won't get as lucky as your sister,"

There was a rumble that shook the ground and the ceiling above them blew apart. Two ropes dropped down in front of Lanna and Reina. Rosch and Dahnte dropped down and blasted the Zanyark back.

"I didn't expect them to get here so quickly," Dahnte said.

"Let's take care of what we came here for," Rosch said pulling out his G-Changer and his Ranger key.

"Galactic Raiders, Set Sail!" The two called out. They morphed into Galactic Raiders Red and Blue and went on the attack. Lanna and the still conscious Reina were in shock.

"Power Rangers?" Reina said.

"I can get you out of here now. Come on," Lanna said as she lifted Reina up.

*-Power Rangers Galactic Raiders-*

Lanna set down Reina on the wall of a rundown building.

"I can see Shafar from here, he's stronger than I am he'll get you out of here," Lanna said. She ran off and returned several seconds later with Shafar in tow.

"Take her and get out of here," Lanna said.

"Understood," Shafar said carefully helping Reina up.

"Lanna I know what you're going to do and I can't stop you so be careful," Reina said.

Lanna nodded.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you," Lanna said then she took off back to the direction of the fight.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Rosch and Dahnte were holding their own against the Zanyark. Rosch blasted a Tsugormin, roundhoused a Gormin planted his feet and slashed another.

He slid backwards and slashed in a 360 taking out several more.

Dahnte slashed one across the chest and kicked it in the chest. He then spun around and blasted a Tsugormin. Dahnte flipped over the Tsugormin and blasted two more Gormin and slicing a third.

Rosch and Dahnte regrouped and looked around.

"We're still surrounded," Rosch said.

"We have to take these guys out before we can find that girl," Dahnte said.

Catching them off guard, the Tsugormin blasted the Rangers knocking them off their feet. The extra G-Changer and the Yellow Ranger key flew out of Rosch's possesion.

They landed a few feet away from Lanna who was hiding behind a set of barrels.

"That's what those two used to turn into Power Rangers," Lanna said.

After a moments hesitation she scrambled for the G-Changer and key.

She picked it up and stood up.

Lanna plugged the key into the G-Changer.

"What did they say?" She said.

"Oh, Galactic Raiders, Set Sail!"

Lanna is in the middle of space

wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center. Two yellow X's speed towards her. The first one hits her chest creating the yellow jacket of her suit. The second one hit's her face creating his helmet. The Zanyark turned their attention to the bright flash of light behind them.

Rosch and Dahnte managed to look past the Zanyark and saw a transformed Lanna.

"How did she get the G-Changer?" Rosch said.

"You probably dropped it," Dahnte said.

"Another one?" The Rhino leader asked.

He gestured for the foot soldiers to attack. Lanna wasted no time in attacking. She punched one Gormin in the chest. She then kicked another in the knee cap knocking it down. She followed up with another kick to the side of the head before rolling away.

Rosch and Dahnte leaped over the Rhino leader and fought their way to Lanna.

"I don't know who you are but that doesn't belong to you," Rosch said.

"Hey I'm here to help," Lanna said.

"Might as well," said Dahnte.

Rosch sighed.

"Fine let's get rid of these guys, follow my lead," Rosch said pulling out the Red Ninja Storm Ranger key.

Dahnte pulled out the blue one.

"This one?" Lanna said pulling out the Yellow Ninja Storm key.

Rosch nodded.

The three put the keys into the G-Changers.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!"

The three transformed into the Wind Rangers. They drew their swords and went on the attack. The three quickly regrouped.

"Let's take these guys out in one fell swoop, Ninja Shadow Battle!" Rosch said. The three executed the Ninja Shadow Battle destroying the Tsugormin and Gormin. They landed in front of the Rhino leader.

"You're next!" Dahnte said.

"Let's have this guy seeing red," Rosch said.

He pulled out the Red Time Force Key,

Dahnte pulled out the Red RPM Key and Lanna pulled out the Red Turbo Key.

"Time For Time Force!"

"RPM Get in Gear!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

The three transformed and summoned each Ranger's personal weapon.

"V1!"

"Street Saber!"

"Turbo Lightning Sword!"

Rosch fired the V1 at the Rhino leader and then Dahnte and Lanna struck him.

They landed back near Rosch and watched the Rhino explode. The three reverted back to their civilian forms.

"Wait, before you talk I want to help you," Lanna said.

"Not unless your name is Reina," Rosch said.

"Reina is my sister's name, I'm Lanna but she got shot by that Rhino freak so I don't think she can help," Lanna said.

Dahnte looked at Rosch.

"She is a pretty good fighter but in the end it's your call," he said.

Rosch looked back at Lanna.

"Let me ask, do you have something to fight for?" He asked.

Lanna nodded.

"I want to make sure my friends here don't have to live like this anymore,"

Rosch grinned.

"Looks like we've got ourself a Yellow Ranger," he said.

"Welcome aboard," Dahnte said.

"Now let's go," Rosch said walking back towards the ropes that granted them entry.

"Wait a second, I should probably tell my sister," Lanna said.

Dahnte turned around.

"I don't think you need to look far," he said gesturing. Lanna and Rosch turned around. Reina, Shafar, the four kids and other Survivors were walking toward them.

"We saw the whole thing," Shafar said.

Reina who was in a makeshift wheelchair smiled at her sister.

"I guess you know that I'm leaving," Lanna said.

"Yeah, I originally planned for us to leave together though," Reina said.

Lanna moved closer to her sister.

"I'll be back, once the Zanyark are defeated. Then we won't have to live like this anymore," Lanna said.

Reina smiled at her sister.

Lanna bent over and hugged her sister tightly.

"I will. I love you," Lanna whispered.

"I love you two you little bugger," Reina said as Lanna let go.

"Now go make me proud sis," Reina said. Lanna smiled and went back over to Rosch and Dahnte.

"Take care of her," Reina said.

"Don't worry we will," Rosch said.

"Bye bye!" The four little kids said as they waved.

Lanna waved back while a third rope dropped in front of her. They grabbed the ropes as the ascended up to the Galactic Galleon. Lanna looked down at her friends who were still waving.

"I'll be back for you guys. I promise,"

Lanna said as she was pulled into the Galactic Galleon, which proceeded to take off to it's next destination.


	4. Braxton

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger or Power Rangers.**

The Galactic Galleon was cruising through space to its next destination.

Rosch, Dahnte and Lanna were at the table eating breakfast. Lanna swirled her fork around in her food. She looked out the window and sighed.

"Space isn't nearly as interesting as people made it seem," she said twirling the fork.

"And it's deafeningly quiet," Dahnte said.

No sooner than Dahnte's words passed his lips the Galactic Galleon was shaken by a laser blast. The Rangers were knocked out of their seats.

Rosch shook his head.

"You were saying?" He said.

Navi followed by Valtrious stepped into the room.

"We're being attacked by the FreeJoker," Valtrious said.

"Are you serious?" Rosch said getting up.

Valtrious nodded.

"What's the FreeJoker?" Lanna said looking at Dahnte.

"No clue," Dahnte said.

Rosch ran down the stairs and into the cockpit of the Galactic Galleon. He grabbed the steering wheel and veered out of the path of the FreeJoker's line of fire.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Lanna said struggling to maintain her balance as the Galleon swerved.

"No time!" Valtrious said arming the weapon systems. He activated the missiles and blasted the FreeJoker's.

The FreeJoker retaliated by blasting the the Galleon in it's hull.

"Oh no, he's hit our main engine!" Navi chirped.

"We have to find somewhere to land or we'll be sitting ducks!" Dahnte said.

Lanna who was over at the navigation system looked across the map.

"There's a planet west of the ship,"

She said.

"We'll have to land there, acitave the cloaking shield!" Rosch called out from the cockpit.

Lanna did as she was told. She shot smokescreen out of the exhaust pipes then cloaked the Galactic Galleon. It quickly flew to the near by planet.

Inside the Free Joker, a man sat atop a throne like chair with his legs crossed and his left hand twirling around in his brown hair.

"Sally, be a dear and follow the Galleon down to that planet," he said.

The monkey like creature he was speaking to squealed and chittered before taking ahold of the controls and following the Galactic Galleon to the planet.

*-Power Rangers Galactic Raiders-*

Down on the planet known as Mirinoi, the citiziens, from Terra Venture and Mirinoi worked calmly and slowly on the construction of their new city, New Mirinoi. It wasn't a very technology based city it was more cultural as to not disturb the natural ecosystem of Mirinoi. Former Rangers, Damon Henderson and Mike Corbett had returned from Earth to aid in the completion of the city. A crew of workers moved various construction items to the dome of Terra Venture which functioned as their home.

"After years Terra Venture is almost rebuilt," Mike said.

"With some downgrades, so we won't tick off the Galactabeasts," Damon said wiping sweat off of his forehead with a towel.

Mike chuckled as he helped two workers load up the last cart of supplies.

"After this gets into New Mirinoi we'll finally be done," he said.

Damon smiled and looked around for someone.

"Hey Braxton!" Damon called.

An African American boy who was writing furiously on a piece of paper looked up upon hearing his name.

"Yeah Damon?" He called back.

Damon motioned for him to come over and Braxton did as told. Standing close up Braxton was not as tall as Damon.

"You've been doing a great job with the final constructions of New Mirinoi,"

Damon said patting his shoulder.

"Well if you didn't take me under your wing that wouldn't be the case," Braxton said scratching his head and chuckling sheepishly.

"Well keep up the great work, your bound for greatness kid!" Damon said.

"Thanks Damon," Braxton said laughing lightly.

Braxton began to walk off in the opposite direction. Braxton was busy tapping on the note pad when he heard the sound of an engine. He looked up to see the Galactic Galleon careening to the ground.

"Is that a pirate ship?" He muttered.

The ship crashed near a river.

Braxton looked around to make sure no one was watching him and ducked off into the thick trees.

*-Power Rangers Galactic Raiders-*

The crash had rattled the Ranger knocking them to the ground.

Dahnte was the first to stir.

"Dah, what planet are we on?" He said getting up to his feet.

Lanna grabbed Navi and got up as well.

"Any clue Navi?" She said to the mechanical bird.

"We're on a planet called Mirinoi," Navi chirped.

Valtrious had come to and Rosch had exited the cockpit.

"One of our engines is completely shot, we can't take off with it out," Rosch said.

Valtrious leaned on the wall closest to him.

"The FreeJoker is still on our tail, we have to get the ship up and running quickly,"

"I don't think I could fix that, I only have basic mechanic skills," Rosch said.

"Okay before we go on let's get out of here," Dahnte said.

The Galleon Crew exited the Galactic Galleon to regain their bearings.

"All right now start from the beginning, how did you know that ship?" Lanna asked.

Rosch looked at Valtrious who sighed.

"The FreeJoker is led by a bounty hunter named Bass ta Jolokia and a former member of the Galleon Crew," Valtrious said.

"He ended up betraying us and took the Special Ranger Keys," Valtrious continued.

"Special Ranger Keys?" Dahnte asked.

"Ranger Keys like the Blue Senturion, Sentinel Knight or the Wolf Warrior,"

Rosch added.

Lanna took a few steps forward and sighed.

"So why did he betray you?"

"Because he's a power hungry scumbag," Rosch snapped.

Valtrious placed a hand on Rosch's shoulder.

"Bass believed in money and power more than he did protecting the world,"

Valtrious said.

"Back to the matter at hand, we need to find a way to fix the engine," Rosch said. Rosch had then went back to the ship but stopped as he heard rustling in the bushes ahead of them. He pulled out his Galactic Gun and fired right at the edge of the bushes. This caused a suprise yelp.

"Who's there?" Rosch shouted.

"Don't shoot!" A voice called out.

Braxton stepped out of the bushes with his hands up.

"Don't shoot, I saw your ship go down,"

Braxton said.

Rosch lowered his gun.

"Were you followed?" He said.

"I don't think so?" Braxton said hesitantly.

"We don't want any trouble, we just want to fix our ship, do you know anyone that can fix a Flux Engine?" Valtrious said.

"Well I can, but I'd need tools," Braxton said.

"We have tools in the Galleon," Rosch said.

"Well I guess I could get to work now,"

Braxton said.

"Maybe you should," Lanna snapped causing Braxton to jump in alarm.

Braxton entered the Galactic Galleon and was followed in by Navi flying into the back of his head.

"What was that?" He hissed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Navi and I'll show you down to the enigine room!" The mechanical bird chirped.

"Uh thanks?" Braxton said following the bird down to the engine room.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

The Galleon Crew remained outside.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" Lanna said.

Dahnte shrugged his shoulders as he went back to practicing with his Galactic Sabre. The sound of a ship engine soon filled the air.

"What is that?" Lanna said looking up.

Valtrious looked up and soon realized.

"The FreeJoker found us," Valtrious said.

"We can't go anywhere with the ship down," Dahnte said.

"Valtrious, you should go back inside and protect the Ranger Keys," Rosch said.

"Be careful you three," Valtrious said before going inside.

The FreeJoker hovered over them and let out several bounty hunters followed by one more person and a monkey. The bounty hunters stood waiting as the last person and the monkey landed.

Rosch balled his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Bass," he said through his teeth.

"Oh its Rosch," The man said tipping his pirate hat. Bass wore a red coat with grey pants and black boots.

"I haven't seen you in like forever little buddy," Bass sneered.

Dahnte and Lanna stood behind Rosch.

"This is the Bass guy you were talking about?" Lanna said.

"Yeah," Rosch said.

"Rosch you know what I followed the Galleon for, now be a good little boy and hand over the Ranger Keys,"

Bass said.

"Not happening," Rosch said pulling out his G-Changer and his Ranger Key.

"Galactic Raiders, Set Sail!" Rosch said.

He transformed and pulled out his Galactic Sabre and Gun.

"Oh, Valtrious gave you the power did he? You know I'd be Red provided I never left," Bass said.

Rosch growled angrily and charged in.

Dahnte glanced over to Lanna.

"Let's do it," Dahnte said pulling out his G-Changer as did Lanna.

"Galactic Raiders, Set Sail!" They said.

The two transformed and charged in behind Rosch.

Rosch leaped over the bounty hunters and went right at Bass who blocked his initial attack. Bass went to strike but Rosch blocked it with his Sabre. From his sleeve, Bass revealed a gun and prepared to shoot. Rosch pushed his gun up to block the shot pushing Bass' shot up to the sky. The two kicked each other in the chest and seperated.

"You're better than I remember," Bass remarked.

"You always did underestimate me,"

Rosch said.

"As did you me," Bass said grinning before charging back at Rosch.

Lanna and Dahnte were holding their own against Bass' crew. Lanna swept a bounty hunter upside down and kicked him away. Another hunter fired a net at her which she blasted. Lanna stepped back to avoid the axe swing of another hunter then slicing the axe off its handle then blasting him. Dahnte backflipped and blocked attacks on both sides of him and kicked both in the gut before slashing them in the back.

Dahnte sidestepped a lunge from another hunter, kicked him then slashed him in the back. Dahnte hooked his arm under an attacking hunter and came down flipping the hunter over his body and to the floor.

As the battle ensued, Braxton worked diligently on the engine.

"Oh no!" Navi shouted.

"What is it?" Braxton said lowering his welding torch.

"The FreeJoker is outside, Bass found us!" Navi squealed.

Braxton went to get up when Navi hit him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for!" He hollered.

"Your job is to fix the engine so no harm comes to this planet!" Navi said.

Braxton frowned and went back to the engine.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Just outside Rosch was having a hard time keeping up with the speed and power behind Bass' attacks.

Rosch stepped back and lost his balance.

"You've gotten better, but not enough to beat me!" Bass said pushing his gun into Rosch's gut, lifting him up then blasting him before kicking him through the wall of the Galactic Galleon. Rosch landed in the main room with a thud causing the room to shake slightly. Bass stepped inside the hole.

"This place is smaller than I remember, so many memories," Bass said.

Rosch got up and fired at Bass who sidestepped it. In a burst of speed, Bass was directly in front of Rosch. He punched Rosch in the face twice followed by an uppercut then a knee to the gut. Rosch went flying over the stand with the Ranger Keys and landed hard on the floor.

"Well, I'll be relieving you of those Ranger Keys now," Bass said moving to pick up the chest. Navi flew up out of the engine room knocking into Bass who hissed and held his forehead.

"You stupid bird!" Bass shouted before swatting Navi away. Navi crashed to the floor and Bass once again directed his attention to the Ranger Keys.

He picked them up and spun on his heel.

"I'll be on my way, thanks for holding on to these little buddy," Bass said.

Rosch clutched his stomach as he watched Bass walk off.

Just before he got out of the Galleon, Braxton lunged at him and tackled him to the floor.

"Get off me!" Bass hollered kicking Braxton in the head.

"You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you!" Braxton said as he rolled off of Bass.

Bass got up as did Braxton.

He swung on Braxton who ducked.

Bass swung several more times and Braxton evaded them all. Bass aimed a kick at Braxton who leaped over it and tucked into a roll. He got up and tried to back up but lost his footing.

"No more distractions!" Bass yelled before pulling out his gun.

Braxton covered his face waiting for the blast that never came. He looked up to see Rosch kick Bass in the side then roundhouse him knocking him back out of the hole. Valtrious had come out soon after.

"You've done an excellent job, in fact..."

Valtrious moved over to their main computer and opened up the files containing the Rangers and Braxton's face appeared.

"Braxton Price I knew I recognized you, the Morphin Grid chose you to be Galactic Raider Green," Valtrious said holding out the G-Changer and Green Ranger Key.

Braxton took a step back.

"Whoa, whoa I'm just a simple mechanic," Braxton said.

"The Morphin Grid wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't prepared for this, please the fate of the universe hangs in the balance," Valtrious said.

Braxton sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Somehow I'm going to regret this," He said taking the morpher.

*-Power Rangers Galactic Raiders-*

Rosch and Bass continued to exchange blows. Due to Rosch's fatigue he was losing to Bass once more.

Dahnte and Lanna prepared to finish off the bounty hunters by insterting Ranger Keys into their Galactic Sabres.

They charged through the bounty hunters slashing them each once. Once they got past them the glow from their swords disappeared. Rosch was thrown to the feet of Dahnte and Lanna who helped him up.

"You okay?" Dahnte asked.

"I'm fine," Rosch said gasping for air.

Bass strolled over to them.

"This is boring, time to die!" Bass said holding up his gun.

"Hold the phone!" Braxton called out from behind them.

Everyone redirected their attention to Braxton who stood proudly with Valtrious peeking outside.

"What are you doing?!" Lanna shouted.

"Wait, look at his hands," Dahnte said refering to the Ranger Key and G-Changer.

"What do you want?" Bass sighed.

Braxton flipped the G-Changer open with a flick of his wrist.

"Galactic Raiders, Set Sail!" Braxton called out as he stuck the Key in the G-Changer.

Braxton is in the middle of space

wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center of his chest. Two green X's speed towards him.

The first one hits his chest creating the green jacket of his suit. The second one hits his face creating his helmet.

"Galactic Raider Green!" Braxton said running his hands down his chest and legs.

"Wow," Lanna said.

"There's another one of us now," Rosch said.

"Oh please," Bass said firing at Braxton.

Braxton rolled out of the way and leaped up.

He fired his Galactic Gun at Bass who blocked it. Bass charged at him with his sword in hand and swung several times.

Braxton dodged everyone of his swings and kicked Bass in the ribs. Bass stumbled back then fired at Braxton shooting him in the chest, sending him flying over to the other Rangers.

Rosch helped Braxton up.

"Need some help?" Rosch asked extending his hand.

Braxton took Rosch's hand and got up.

"Thanks," Braxton said.

Rosch nodded.

"Let's go for green!" He said pulling out the Zeo Ranger 4 Key.

Dahnte pulled out the Green Samurai Ranger Key, Lanna pulled out the Mystic Force Green Key and Braxton pulled out the Galaxy Green Key.

"Its Morphin' Time!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Go Galactic!"

The four Rangers transformed and charged at Bass.

Rosch summoned the Zeo Hatchets slashing Bass across the chest. He rolled under Bass' swing and Dahnte ran at him and swung the Samurai Saber several times causing Bass to fall back. Bass pulled out his blaster and fired at Dahnte. Lanna summoned vines to block the blast and another set of vines to lift up and wrap Bass up.

"Ngh! I can't move!" Bass hissed.

Braxton leaped up with the Quasar Launcher in hand.

"Fire!" He shouted, blasting Bass out of the sky. Bass hit the floor hard.

Braxton reverted to his own Ranger form as did the others.

"Let's finish this," Rosch said.

"FINAL WAVE!" Their Galactic Guns shouted as they inserted the Ranger Keys they were just using into the gun.

They fired their guns only for it to be deflected by Sally and her cymbals albiet just barely. Bass slowly got up this time.

"Maybe I did underestimate you..." He groaned as Sally teleported him and the bounty hunters onto the FreeJoker which then flew off.

The four Rangers powered down and Valtrious stepped out of the ship.

"You all did excellent, Braxton repaired the ship enough to make it to the next planet where I can call in a favor," Valtrious said.

"I could have finished it," Braxton said.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

After boarding the Galleon back up the crew boarded and began to ascend.

Braxton was on the deck looking down at everyone working.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything to anyone before we leave the planet?" Valtrious said walking over to him.

"No, if I did I wouldn't have worked up the nerve to say I'm leaving," Braxton said scratching his head.

He looked back down.

"Besides, I have the strangest feeling someone already knows," Braxton smiled.

Down on the ground Damon observed the Galactic Galleon ascending.

"I knew that kid was destined for great things," He said before snickering and going back to work.


	5. Talia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger all rights go to Toei.**

It had been two weeks since the Galactic Galleon had departed from Mirinoi.

"Soup's on!" Braxton called from the kitchen.

The Rangers, Navi and Valtrious piled into the main chamber to eat.

The Rangers sat around the table while Valtrious sat on the couch across from the table. Braxton exited the kitchen with two pots in his hands. Navi followed him with a bowl of salad resting on his head. Dahnte helped Braxton set the pots down while Lanna and Rosch set the table.

The Rangers all sat down.

"So what's our topic of discussion today?" Lanna said putting some kind of meat on her plate followed by salad.

Rosch looked at Valtrious.

"Well I guess you could tell them about Grand Powers," he said.

Valtrious nodded.

"With each set of Ranger Keys comes a Grand Power, a Grand Power is a special power left behind by each team that can be used only by you 4 and that respective team," Valtrious said.

"So would that mean we have a Grand Power too?" Dahnte asked.

"I think its hidden inside the Galactic Galleon," Rosch said looking to Valtrious for conformation.

"That I do not know but it would make sense," Valtrious said.

"I wonder what it could be," Braxton said eating a piece of meat.

"Well we'll find out in due time," Rosch said eating some salad.

"So what's our next destination?" Lanna asked.

Navi flew to the navigation system.

"The royal planet Fanielle," the mechanical bird chirped.

"Are we getting someone from their Royal Leigon?" Dahnte asked.

Valtrious shook his head.

"No the person we're looking for is Talia de Fanielle," he said.

Rosch dropped his fork.

"The princess?" He asked.

"Yes," Valtrious said plainly.

"What would we need a princess for, to make speeches for us?" Lanna asked.

Braxton cleared his throat.

"I don't see why not," he said.

The other three Rangers snapped around to face him.

"And why is that?" Rosch asked.

"None of you exactly have the best people skills, Rosch your a very blunt person, Dahnte your anti-social and Lanna well you're just always angry," Braxton said picking up his fork which Lanna proceeded to slap out of his hand.

"And childish," Braxton sighed as he leaned over to pick up the fork.

Valtrious sighed and shook his head.

"In any case we will be there within the hour so try to act civil when we land?" He said.

The Rangers paid no mind as they all yelled at Braxton.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Prince Jaxx Gill sat in his chair fuming.

"We haven't been able to find the Rangers yet, why is this?" He said.

Taurios walked over to his chair warily.

"Well my lord, they have managed to evade us as well as the bounty hunter we hired," Taurios said bowing.

Jaxx placed his fingers on both sides of his nose and rubbed them.

"Whatever, have you found our next planet to conquest or not?" He asked.

"Well aside from Earth another strategic point to capture would be the planet Fanielle, it's the closest poplulated planet aside from KO 35 that we can conquer," Taurios said.

"Well then send Barizorg and Insarn to conquer it at once!" Jaxx Gill shouted.

Taurios bowed.

"At once," he said quickly wandering off.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

The planet of Fanielle would remind one of a kingdom during the dark ages.

But upon closer inspection it was far more of an advanced civilzation. The walls surrounding Fanielle's captial Whimshire stretched for over 400 miles making it the largest city on the planet.

Outside of the four entrances of the city stood 20 members of the Royal Leigon which were comprised of 20,000 of Fanielle's strongest warriors.

The Galactic Galleon landed a mile away from the southern entrance of Whimshire.

"That place looks enormous," Lanna said now with new attire. She had on a dark yellow sweater with a pain white shirt and black cargo pants tucked into her brown boots.

"Apparently Fanielle is the wealthiest planet in this solar system," Braxton said with new clothes as well.

He had on a black crewneck shirt and a green long sleeved shirt over it grey jeans and black shoes.

"The last Ranger is a pampered princess go figure," Dahnte said.

"Quit complaining and let's go," Rosch said as the Rangers and Valtrious headed to the southern entrance.

In about 10 minutes, the Rangers appeared at the front gate.

One Legion Knight stepped forward.

"Halt! What buisness do you have here?" He said.

Rosch stepped forward.

"We need to talk to the King," he said.

"No one not of status sees the King," the Leigon Knight said.

"What you don't realize is we could bowl right through your so called defenses," Rosch said.

The Knight reached for his sword holstered at his hip when Valtrious stopped him.

"Please let's not go there just send word to the King that Valtrious of Eltar is here to see him," he said.

The Knight lowered his hand and signaled to another to send word to the King.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Inside the large castle in the center of Whimshire, the Royal Messenger had just received a message from the Royal Leigon. Left the message room and entered a long hallway adorned with many drapes connected by granite pillars. He passed several of the doors which were raised 10 feet high.

He came to a door at the end of the hall which was the largest door in that hall.

He pushed his way passed the engraved doors and walked in.

"King Aldimus!" He said.

Atop a granite throne sat a large grey haired man with a golden crown resting on top of his head.

"What is it lad?" King Aldimus said roughly.

"A Valtrious of Eltar requests an audience with you," the Messenger said bowing to Aldimus.

Aldimus' expression changed from one of irritation to one of joy.

"Why send him in lad!" He said stomping his foot.

"Yes my lord," the Messenger said before running off to deliver the message.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

The Rangers were still outside and now getting impatient.

"You would think that the wealthiest planet in this solar system would have an efficient message delivery system," Lanna said tapping her foot.

"I agree this is taking entirely too long," Dahnte said.

No sooner than he said that the steel gates covering the city's entrance rose from the ground. After that the concrete wall split apart and began to retract into the rest of the wall.

"I guess word finally got to the King," Braxton said.

One of the other Knights stepped forward.

"Come with me I will escort you to him," he said.

Valtrious took the lead and followed the Knight into the city.

The Rangers shared a collective gasp when they entered. The city was grey and a odd shade of green. Regardless it was still an amazing sight to behold. Towers nearly as high as the walls themselves. Magnificent houses and a plethora of stores.

"This place is beautiful," Lanna said looking around.

"This way please," The Knight said.

There was a patch in the ground with the Royal Leigon insignia on it. The Knight stepped on it as did the others and slammed his lance onto the ground.

After a few seconds, there was a ring ten feet around the insignia and gates shot up. The Rangers all reacted in suprise as the gates all linked together keeping them inside. The stage detached from the ground and began to ascend high above the buildings.

"This is amazing!" Braxton said looking over the rails.

"The whole planet of Fanielle is known for developing various means of transportation believe it or not, they had the original blueprints for Zords and Megazords," Valtrious said.

Rosch nodded.

"Impressive," he said.

Dahnte stood next to the Knight.

"Is that the castle?" He asked pointing to the fortress like structure they were approaching. The Knight turned to them and nodded.

"This is the Royal Whimshire Palace," he said as the pod came to a stop on a wide open portion of the palace.

The gates retracted and everyone stepped out.

"Follow me," the Knight said walking into the palace.

Once inside the Knight continued to escort them through the palace until they made it to the last corridor and then to the end of the hall.

"Through here," he said pushing the large steel doors open to reveal the throne room.

Waiting for them was King Aldimus who was now standing up.

"Valtrious old boy!" He said walking up to the Eltarian. Up close Aldimus towered over Valtrious who was at least six feet tall.

The large man scooped up Valtrious who went for a simple handshake into a powerful hug.

"It's been years old boy!" Aldimus said releasing Valtrious who readjusted his clothing.

"Indeed it has Aldimus," Valtrious grunted.

"So what brings you here, and who is this fine group with you?" Aldimus said pointing to the rest of the Galleon Crew.

"These are the new Power Rangers," Valtrious said.

"So these are the rapscallians that I've heard so much about recently, you lot have gone on quite the rampage recently haven't you?" Aldimus said laughing heartily.

"Well we try," Braxton said shrugging his shoulders.

The others threw him very angry glares.

"Okay shutting up now," Braxton said.

"Now back to the matters at hand I'd like for your daughter to join us,"

King Aldimus raised an eyebrow.

"Talia, there's no way I would allow that!" Aldimus turning his back to the Galleon Crew.

"Well why not, the entire universe is already victim to subjucation at the hands of the Zanyark?" Braxton said stepping forward.

"Because it is not Fanielle's fight,"

Aldimus said.

Rosch stepped forward.

"Well the word is she's of the age to consent to anything without your permission so why don't you let her decide?" He said.

King Aldimus spun around to face Rosch.

"Well why don't we then?" Aldimus said motioning with two fingers to send her in. A door adjacent the throne opened and a young woman wearing a pearl white dress entered. She slowly strode over to King Aldimus and stopped at his side.

"Father," she said.

"Talia, how do you feel about those Rangers traipsing across the solar system?" Aldimus asked.

"Well I believe them to be a reckless and self centered lot with no real purpose other than to cause disarray," Talia said.

Rosch threw his head back and laughed rather loudly.

"If that's really what you think then we really don't need a fifth member let's go," He said before turning around and leaving. The other Rangers turned away and left.

"I beg you to rethink the offer still stands Aldimus," Valtrious said walking off as well.

Aldimus turned away and placed his hand on Talia's shoulder.

Talia looked at her father before walking off out the door that the Galleon Crew went through.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

The Galleon Crew exited the castle.

"What a waste of time," Rosch scoffed.

"I could have told you that wasn't going to work," Dahnte said.

Braxton walked ahead of them.

"But wasn't she picked to be the fifth Ranger for a reason?" Braxton said.

Lanna frowned.

"So are you saying that we should waste our precious time just to convince some spoiled brat to help us, I'll bet she's never even held a weapon in her life," Lanna said.

"But if the Morphin Grid picked her there must be something special about her," Braxton said.

Lanna slapped her hands on her thighs in exasperation.

"I can't believe you are defending this girl!" She said.

"I can't believe you aren't giving her a chance, after all Rosch gave you a chance you weren't even supposed to be the Yellow Ranger," Braxton said.

Before Lanna could retaliate, Rosch stepped in between them.

"Both of you shut up and let's go," he said.

Dahnte halted all three of them.

"Look," he said pointing just past the gate of Whimshire. Just above the front gate was a Zanyark ship.

The four Rangers looked at Valtrious who nodded.

"Go," he said.

The Rangers took off to the front of the entrance. They were a few feet away when the wall exploded blowing debris into the city. Leading the charge was Barizorg and Insarn with a group of Gourmin and Tsugormin behind them.

"Oh look the Raiders," Insarn said.

"We can take care of them in one fell swoop," Barizorg said.

The Raiders stepped forward.

"You caught us on a bad day buddy," Rosch said pulling out his Key and G Changer. The others did the same as well.

"Galactic Raiders, Set Sail!"

The Rangers transformed and pulled out their weapons.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Rosch said dashing in.

The others followed in behind him.

"Go," Insarn commanded before stepping aside.

The Gourmin and Tsugourmin ran at the Rangers.

Rosch leaped over a fallen support beam and brought his sword down on a Gourmin. He fired at another then leaped over it and kicked a Tsugourmin.

The Tsugourmin swung back and he blocked it. Another Tsugourmin attacked him from behind and he blocked it with his Galactic Sabre. The second Tsugourmin used his longer arms to sweep Rosch but he leaped onto his arm, flipped off of it and landed behind the original. He stabbed the Tsugourmin and then fired over its shoulder hitting the other one.

Dahnte and Braxton were fighting together. Braxton fired his blaster at a Tsugourmin then stepped back and rolled out of Dahnte's way who struck the same Tsugourmin with several rapid sword strikes. Braxton popped up behind Dahnte blasting the Gourmin attempting to attack him from behind. A Tsugourmin tackled Braxton out of nowhere knocking his sword out of his hand. Dahnte fired at the Tsugourmin knocking him away. He then dropped his own Galactic Gun and lifted Braxton's Sabre with his foot then caught it. He then kicked his Gun to Braxton who caught it. Dahnte went after the Tsugormin while Braxton guarded Dahnte from behind with both Galactic Guns.

Lanna threw the grappling rope around a support beam above her and swung on it firing at every Gourmin she saw.

She jumped off of the grappling rope and landed on top of a Tsugourmin.

She blasted the Tsugourmin at point blank range. Lanna flipped off of the Tsugourmin and regrouiped with the rest of her team.

"There sure is alot of them," Braxton said.

As soon as Braxton said that, a group of Leigon Knights appeared.

"Halt!" One Knight shouted.

"No get the other people out of here!" Dahnte said.

They ignored Dahnte and ran at the Zanyark who easily over powered them.

The Knights all fell one after the other.

Insarn looked at Barizorg.

"Kill them," she said.

Barizorg stepped forward and charged up energy in his sword. He swung it three times aimed at the Knights.

Rosch and the others leaped ahead of the Knights and took the attacks for them. The Rangers all fell backwards near motionless.

"That takes care of them now onto the castle," Insarn commanded.

The remaining Gourmin and Tsugourmin proceeded to the castle.

Rosch rolled over on his stomach and got up.

"Come on guys we gotta stop them," he groaned.

The other Rangers got up.

"This sucks," Lanna groaned.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Talia had exited the castle to clear her head.

"The Rangers are nothing more than troublemakers, but why do I not believe that completely?" She sighed.

And explosion not to far out caught her off guard and sent her backwards.

Talia struggled to get up as a group of Gourmin and a Tsugourmin leading them appeared.

"Princess!" Several Leigon Knights shouted as they guarded her.

"You must return to the castle at once!" A Knight said.

"But I can't, not when Whimshire is in dire straits!" Talia said getting back up and taking one of the Knight's swords out of their holster. She pushed past them and attacked some of the Gourmin. Talia was suprisingly good with a sword. The Knights attempted to stop her but were blindsided by more Gourmin and knocked out. The Rangers quickly arrived on the scene aiding Talia who had just taken down three Gourmin. Rosch took out three Gourmin as well and sidestepped the strike of another. A trio of Tsugourmin appeared and attacked the Rangers. One battled with Rosch back and forth. Rosch pushed the Tsugourmin back with a kick. The Tsugourmin quickly fired a burst of energy at Rosch who went to move then suddenly stopped. He took the blast and fell backwards next to Talia who looked at him then looked to Rosch's left. There were a group of fallen Knights directly behind where he was struck.

"He protected them," Talia said as she looked at the other Rangers who all took hits from the Tsugourmin to protect the civilians and the Knights.

Rosch slammed his sword into the floor to help himself up.

"Enough of this!" Rosch said sliding a Ranger Key into his Sabre.

"FINAL WAVE!"

Rosch swung his sword at the Tsugourmin blowing it apart.

The others fired their Final Waves at the Tsugourmin effectively eliminating them. The four Rangers powered down and regrouped.

"Two high Zanyark generals are here Barizorg and Insarn," Dahnte.

"That explains why the Gourmin and Tsugourmin are harder to beat they're more organized than if one of the Action Commanders was leading them,"

Lanna said.

"Well if that's the case we have to smash Insarn and Barizorg now so we can end this," Rosch said.

Talia cleared her throat.

"Excuse me," she said.

The Galleon Crew turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Braxton said.

"Does your earlier offer still stand?" Talia asked.

Rosch folded his arms.

"Twenty minutes ago you barely looked in our direction why the change of heart?" He asked.

Talia wrapped her hands together.

"Because at first I thought you were nothing more than a self-centered lot with no regard for the safety of others but I saw all four of you protect others from those creatures and to me that shows compassion, I want to help you," Talia said.

Lanna scoffed.

Braxton looked at Rosch to see what his reaction would be but the Red Ranger had a blank stare as if he were analyzing Talia.

"So what do you think Rosch?" Dahnte asked.

Rosch stayed silent for another moment before laughing.

"You're alright," he said before going into his back pocket and puliing out another G-Changer and Pink Ranger Key.

"Don't make me think twice about giving this to you," Rosch said handing it to Talia.

Talia took the G-Changer and the Key.

"I won't," she said.

"I don't like this," Lanna said folding her arms.

"Well hurry up and get over it," Dahnte said.

While they were talking, several blasts were fired at the Rangers. When the smoke cleared and the Rangers could see, they saw Barizorg and Insarn walking towards them.

"Rangers, you've been a nuisance to Zanyark for far to long its time to end this," she said.

"I'm really tired of all these death threats recently why don't you shut up and do it?" Rosch said pulling out his G-Changer. The others followed suit.

"Galactic Raiders, Set Sail!" They all called out.

Rosch is in the middle of space wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center. Two red X's speed towards him. The first one hits him chest creating the red jacket of his suit. The second one hits his face creating his helmet.

Dahnte is in the middle of space wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center. Two blue X's speed towards his. The first one hits his chest creating the blue jacket of his suit. The second one hits his face creating his helmet.

Lanna is in the middle of space wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center. Two yellow X's speed towards her. The first one hits her chest creating the yellow jacket of her suit. The second one hits her face creating her helmet.

Braxton is in the middle of space wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center. Two green X's speed towards him. The first one hits his chest creating the green jacket of his suit. The second one hits his face creating his helmet.

Talia is in the middle of space wearing all black spandex with a jolly roger in the center. Two pink X's speed towards her. The first one hits her chest creating the pink jacket of her suit. The second one hits her face creating her helmet.

Insarn sucked her teeth.

"Now there's five of them," she sighed.

Rosch chuckled and folded his arms.

"Galactic Raider Red,"

Dahnte placed his hand on the front of his helmet.

"Galactic Raider Blue,"

Lanna folded her arms and flashed the peace sign with her left hand.

"Galactic Raider Yellow,"

Braxton ran his hands down his chest then legs.

"Galactic Raider Green,"

Talia placed a hand over her chest and curtsyed slightly.

"Galactic Raider Pink,"

Rosch rotated his shoulder once and pointed at Insarn and Barizorg.

"Power Rangers: Galactic Raiders!" The five Rangers shouted.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Rosch said pulling out his G-Changer and pulled out the Pink Mighty Morphin Key, Dahnte pulled out the Pink Zeo Key, Braxton the Turbo Pink Key, Lanna the Pink Space Key and Talia the Pink Lost Galaxy Key.

"Its Morphin Time!"

"Its Morphin Time, Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

The Rangers transformed into their respective forms and charged.

"Get them Barizorg," Insarn said.

"Yes ma'am," Barizorg said before drawing his sword and running at the Rangers.

Rosch pulled out the Blade Blaster and fired it twice. Dahnte drew the Zeo Blade and swung at Barizorg who blocked it and pushed him back.

Braxton summoned the Wind Fire and blasted Barizorg with it knocking him back. Lanna and Talia leaped over Braxton. Lanna fired the Satellite Stunner while Talia chose to go in with the Quasar Saber. Barizorg got the upper hand on Talia by driving his sword down on her. Talia dove out of the way and summoned the Quasar Launcher. She fired it into Barizorg's back while their others unloaded on him with their weapons. Barizorg tumbled backwards but quickly stood up.

The Rangers reverted to their base forms and pulled out their own weapons.

"Let's end this, follow my lead!" Rosch said loading the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Key into his Galactic Sabre and his own Key into the Galactic Gun.

The other Rangers did this with their own Keys.

"FINAL WAVE!" The weapons shouted as the Rangers readied them.

"Galactic Scramble!" Rosch said as all five Rangers fired their Gun then swung their Sabre. The energies released from them all joined together to form a star made up of energy and flew straight at Barizorg. Insarn managed to put up a shield around him at the last moment to nullify some of the damage.

Barizorg fell backwards with exposed circuits and sparks coming out of his armor.

"Tch, another day then Rangers!" Insarn said teleporting Barizorg and herself out.

"I have to admit, you caught on quick," Lanna said.

"Thank you!" Talia said.

*-Galactic Raiders-*

Later that day, the Rangers and Valtrious had returned to King Aldimus' throne room.

"So you have decided to go with them?" Aldimus asked his daughter.

Talia who now was wearing a knee length skirt nodded.

"Yes father I want to help them eliminate the Zanyark so that something like this never happens to another planet," Talia said.

Aldimus stroked his beard.

"And that is your final word on the matter?" He asked.

Talia nodded.

"Very well then, Valtrious I ask only that you take care of my daughter!" He said patting the smaller man on the back.

"Of course Aldimus," Valtrious said rotating his shoulder. Valtrious turned to face the Rangers.

"Well we must be going now," he said.

The other Rangers began to walk off.

Talia started to walk but turned back and hugged her father.

"I'll miss you," she sighed.

Aldimus patted her head and rubbed her head.

"And I you," he said quietly.

The two let go of each other and Talia ran off to catch up with the others.

Aldimus sighed.

"Be safe dear," he said as the large doors of the throne room closed.


End file.
